


A Stormy Night

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Relationships: Prussia/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796935
Kudos: 12





	A Stormy Night

Lightning cracked across a turbulent sky over Bucharest. Prussia was looking at one of the windows, as the rain lashed at it. The room was dimly lit behind him and it made it easy to see the majesty of the storm.

There were a series of stained glass showing a series of moments in the history of Romania. It was not particularly modest, though Prussia could not pretend that he did not also have his memories in a room in his house. But, his was not so public.

Though, he supposed that this was not really public. Romania had invited him into his house, and allowed him access to this because they now shared a royal family. Perhaps this was a privilege that he granted to few people.

His mind wandered as he watched the rain drops stream down the outside of the multicolored panes. As the lightning flash bathed the room momentarily in multicolored light, he found himself thinking about his little brother.

Germany was far away in Berlin, probably busy doing something political since he was now a country on his own. He did not need his older brother always at his elbow to tell him what to do.

The thought was still uncomfortable, like a new pair of shoes whose leather was still stiff. He had chosen to crown Germany in Paris, but now it felt strange to acknowledge that his brother was a country in his own right.

In his mind, he could see the face of a little boy who had tried so hard to pretend that he wasn’t scared of the thunder. Germany had never wanted to show his fear, but Prussia could see it in the way that he would insist that he just wasn’t ready to go to bed by himself yet. He would quickly take the offer to come to bed with Prussia, even if he wanted to insist that he was not scared.

It was strange for him to think that the little boy who had been so scared of the thunder was now confidently dealing with other countries.

Another crashing wave of thunder struck, strong enough that Prussia felt it through the floor. This was a particularly raucous storm.

Then, as it faded, he heard a voice, “What are you thinking about Gilbert?”

The albino turned his head to see that Romania was standing next to him. He had two glasses of wine in his hands, and Prussia assumed that one of them was for him. It was polite of him to offer, though it was something of an expected courtesy with the political closeness of their union.

He knew he should return the polite gesture with at least an answer to the question. He said, “I was thinking about Ludwig.”

Romania’s face was half illuminated by the low light of the storm outside, the other half by the flickering lights of the candles inside. Something about the uniquely uneven light made the look on his face seem particularly rakish. There was a tilt to his eyebrow that was provocative.

He said, “Why are you thinking about him? He’s not here.”

Prussia felt himself smirk. It was so strange to say it, but he knew that it was because he felt paternal towards his little brother. He replied, “He used to be scared of thunderstorms when he was little.”  
Romania said softly, “He’s not invited here, not even in your mind. It’s just you and me tonight.”

Prussia turned his gaze directly towards Romania. He noticed that the other man had unbuttoned his own jacket and the top most buttons of his undershirt. There was a tantalizing section of open skin on display.

Prussia felt like he had not payed any attention to Romania before, since his mind had been wandering. But, once he turned his attention to the man, he found himself staring at the sharp line of Romania’s collarbone as he said, “And why did you want it to be just the two of us? You share a royal family with my brother as well.”

He hadn’t questioned the invitation when he had gotten it, but the details of this moment were beginning to make him question if there were intentions he had missed. There was wine, privacy, and Romania’s curious state of undress. It was adding together into a very clear picture.

Romania turned to put down the wine, apparently accepting that no one was going to drink them. Then he turned back with a look of deep cunning, and he said, “Do you know why I chose to accept your prince?”

Prussia scoffed at the question, “You needed a monarch, and you have seen my success. You also need an ally against Hungary.”

He knew the unification of Germany had made an impact in European politics, and Romania must be aware of it. It was not a huge step to think that he had accepted the offer because he wanted someone powerful on his side.

But Romania took a step towards him and the curl of his lips turned into a suggestive smirk. He replied, fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt as he did, “Your confidence is very attractive. But, I could have taken anyone. I chose you, because I wanted to be closer to you.”

Prussia felt himself start to blush, but he was not sure if he was understanding correctly. This felt like he was being propositioned, and it was strangely unfamiliar. That had not happened in a very long time, and he did not dislike the feeling. It was flattering to think that someone was looking at him with a rakish smile. And that someone was attractive, especially in this flattering light.

He replied, “Well, I am powerful now, so you made a good choice.”

He was trying to ignore his own pounding heart, which only got worse when Romania unbuttoned the button that he was fiddling with, revealing even more skin.

He stepped forward, causing Prussia to flush, and said, “You are also very handsome, and that’s what I am interested in.”

The answer was enough to make Prussia certain that he was not misinterpreting that this was a carnal offer. The though caused a kind of rising excitement that he had not felt in centuries.

His voice did not have his usual bravado as he said, “You are handsome too.“

It was clumsy, and he knew it. But, he had not flirted with anyone in a very long time, and he hardly remembered how to do it. He had been busy with raising Germany.

But, his clumsy attempt was enough for Romania to continue, and he said, “Tell me, how long has it been since you touched someone?”

His tone made it perfectly clear what he meant. Prussia knew he could not be dishonest; it would be obvious if this interaction continued the way he thought it would. He replied, “A very long time.”

He added to himself: _Not since Fritz died._

Romania took his hand in his own and said, in a tone of mock sympathy, “Oh, you poor man.”

He took the albino’s hand and placed it on the bare skin of his chest.

His skin was warm to the touch, and Prussia felt no reason to pull his hand away. He looked at his hand on the pale skin. Romania’s skin was almost as pale as his own, and they seemed to fit together.

He tried to clarify, “I have been working hard for Ludwig.”

Romania said, his voice low and smooth, “He is a country now. He’s not a little boy who is scared of the thunder. And I think his big brother is allowed to do something for his own pleasure.”

Then he leaned forward enough to kiss Prussia on the lips. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to make Prussia realize how much he had been missing intimate contact.

Romania asked, one eyebrow cocked, “Don’t you agree?”  
Prussia moved his hand from the other man’s chest to his face and said, “Yes, I do.”

He then joined their lips more deeply. Romania seemed to melt happily against him, which made him even more certain of what he was doing. He felt teeth against his lower lip, and the feeling was exhilarating.

As Romania pulled away, he said, “Come to my bed.” Prussia nodded without a second thought.


End file.
